


Betrayal of a Friend

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, F/M, M/M, Technoblade and Tubbo are siblings, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo presses teh button, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, betrayed tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: In which Wilbur isn't the traitor but Tubbo is, The story takes place during Manberg vs Pogtopia
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Betrayal of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last person expected, Tubbo, a Traitor?
> 
> Ft. A wholesome Brother Relationship between Tubbo and Techno

"The Traitor was Tubbo." Dream says.

"No, It was Technoblade."

Just then everything went boom.

When the smoke cleared they saw it.

_**Tubbo**_.

Philza was right beside him looking horrified.

Phil seemed to shout something at him, but Tommy couldn't hear.

_His best friend...the person he trusted most, betrayed him._

Technoblade laughed, "MANBERG IS GONE!!"

"T-Tubbo...." Tommy muttered.

Tubbo laughed, "LOOK GOVERNMENT DOESN'T WORK L'MANBERG WAS DOOMED FROM THE START!"

Technoblade cheered.

Wilbur ran to Tommy's side and yelled, "TUBBO HOW COULD YOU?!"

Tubbo just laughed.

Tubbo lifted a bow, he slid and arrow into it and pulled back.

"Long live Wilbur Soot." He said, before letting go.

The arrow flew right at Wilbur striking him in the heart.

"WILBUR!" Tommy and Phil screamed in sync.

It was Technoblades turn.

"Let me tell you a story, Tommy. A story of a man called Theseus. His country, well, his city state, technically, was in danger, and he sent himself forward into enemy lines; he slayed the Minotaur and saved his city. You know what they did to him, Tommy? They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to heroes, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score."

"But if you wanna be a hero Tommy...That's fine." He said walking over to 2 Soul Sand figures.

"If you want to be a hero Tommy.....THEN DIE LIKE ONE!" He says placing down the wither skulls.

A large flash of light enveloped the soon to be Withers, as they started spinning.

Then BOOM!

Their they were.

Techno pearled over to Tubbo, grabbing his hand and pearling back.

He handed him Netherite armor, and weapons and said: "Kill anyone who's attacking the withers."

Tubbo nodded and they seperated.

Soon Tubbo and Tommy were locked in battle.

"TUBBO WHY?!" Tommy cried.

Tubbo froze.

"Why?" Tubbo said, darkly.

" **WHY**?!"

"OH I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Tubbo said, pissed. "I've always followed you, I looked up to you, I helped you! And here we are, YOU CARING MORE ABOUT A DISC THEN ME!"

Tubbo says striking down Tommy.

"I'll spare you this time." He says, walking away.

Just as the last wither was killed, Techno and Tubbo glanced at each other.

Techno handed Tubbo an Ender Pearl.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Tubbo nodded.

They both threw the pearl and ran.

Tommy looked around at the once undestroyed nation.

He saw all the people who tried helping defeat the wither.

He saw the few who protected it.

Velvet was patching up Ants scars, he kissed Ants nose.

(YES I ADDED VELVET WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO)

Niki was Helping Eret.

Purpled was helping Jack and Ponk retrieve their belongings.

Quackity and Fundy were looking at the damage.

So many others were hurt as well.

But one thing stood out.

**Dream**.

Tommy felt rage flowing through his veins.

He walked up to the God and screamed "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Dream laughed and said "Tommy, I never told Tubbo to do it, He told me he would."

Tommy froze, His best friend...wanted to destroy L'manberg.

Dream just laughed.

Phil walked over to Tommy and pulled his son into a hug.

Tommy didn't fight back, but instead hugged back.

"Tommy I'm so sorry...." Phil said, crying.

_______________

Later

_______________

It was decided that Ranboo a new member would be president.

Tommy was his vice.

Tommy sat in his own house, staring at the floor.

He heard a soft knock on his Oak door and he looked up.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal Phil.

"Hey dad...." Tommy muttered.

"Tommy, you need to leave your house." Phil said.

"Why?"

"Everyone is worried about you...." Phil said.

After a whole load of convincing, Tommy agreed.

The first thing he noticed was, That The crater had houses on top, along with water in the crater.

Wilbur was a ghost, but he was happier than before.

Tommy wondered what Tubbo was doing

_______

After Explosion 

With Tubbo.

______

Tubbo and Techno walked through the snow, one step at a time.

"So, What're we going to do when we get there?" Tubbo asked.

"We should get started on the Bee Farm you always wanted."

"And your Potato Farm!"

The Anarchist Duo Laughed.

Tubbo scratched his horns, he looked sad.

  
  
Techno noticed this and asked: "Hey you good?"

"Y-yeah...."

"Don't lie Tubbo."

Tubbo looked up surprised.

"Well, I guess the Horns...."

"Reminds you of Schlatt?"

Tubbo nodded.

"I wish I could help, but I can't." He paused "But hey, don't worry, Your not like Schlatt."

Tubbo smiled.

The two traveled until they found a spot to build.

_______

Later

________

Tubbo placed the last block, wiping sweat from his head.

"Looks good Tubbo!" Techno shouted from below.

Tubbo jumped down and said, "Thanks!"

"How's the potato farm going?"

"Good." Techno replied, "I just can't figure out what's wrong with my redstone."

Tubbo nodded, and started inspecting the redstone.

You need a Repeater here." He says.

"Ohh...that makes sense." Techno says, placing down the device.

"Now that that's done, how's the Bee Farm?" Techno asked.

"Its good! I added automatic planter." He said.

"Nice."

Techno started seeing Tubbo as a little brother, someone he needed to protect.

He soon gave Tubbo a compass that would point towards Techno, no matter what.

Tubbo gave Techno a compass to, it pointed at Tubbo no matter what.

One day, they got a visitor.


End file.
